horimiyafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Hori
is one of the main protagonists, along with Izumi Miyamura. She is a student in Class 3-1 of Katagiri Senior High School. Appearance Kyoko is considered very beautiful and cute, with a tall, slim figure and golden eyes. She has medium-length, chestnut-brown hair, which she usually ties up into a bun or ponytail when dressing casually outside of school. Kyoko is most often seen donning her normal school uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt (long-sleeved in the winter), a red bow around her neck, a dark pleated skirt, black knee socks, and shoes. She occasionally wears her uniform vest, sweater, or blazer. At home, Kyoko dresses in relatively casual and simple attire such as plain t-shirts and leggings or jeans. She keeps her hair tied up and at times, styled with hairpins. When cooking, she wears an apron. Kyoko's casual wear.png| One of Kyoko's casual outfits. Kyoko's school uniform.png| Kyoko's school uniform (with blazer). Kyoko wearing her sweater.png| Kyoko's school uniform (with sweater). Personality Kyoko is normally a very energetic and popular person who always creates a happy atmosphere around herself. She is a hard-worker in all aspects of her life, and, according to Izumi Miyamura, she scores above 90% for all her tests. When nervous or embarrassed, she tends to switch to a violent state. This is seen when her father asks if Miyamura was her boyfriend, resulting in her turning red and shoving a hot ladle into his face. When she does ear cleaning, nail clipping or massaging, she does it aggressively, which makes her feared by her family, her friends, and Miyamura. Miyamura has also mentioned in chapter―that a q-tip looks like a weapon with considerable offense when Hori wields it. Hori is somewhat of a masochist- however this is only when it comes to Miyamura. Whenever he suddenly flips his personality to that of an abusive boyfriend for a short while (at her request), Hori enjoys the treatment and feels refreshed afterward. This is probably due to the fact that Miyamura is always calm and non-abusive. She is also shown to be very jealous when girls are flirting with Miyamura to the point where Yuki and Toru call her "Ice Queen". IN some parts of the manga, she is also referred to as "Hannya" or the "Goddess of Jealousy". Over the course of the story, she does not seem to be too bothered with girls talking to Miyamura anymore but instead, worries that he might love a man. She once told him that it's okay to love another woman but not a man. Plot Past (Empty) Current (Empty) Relationships Izumi Miyamura She thinks of Miyamura as a very good friend, always helping her and goes over to her house, to help take care of her brother Souta. He also cares for Hori a lot as seen when he rushed out of school to help her buy eggs. As seen in Chapter 11, she seems to be very possessive of Miyamura to the point of yelling at Ayasaki, "No! He's mine! I will never allow you to take him! Never ever!" when she (Ayasaki) asked if she could have Miyamura as her boyfriend. In Chapter 13 it is revealed that she is developing feelings for Miyamura (When they were holding hands, she said "I like you..." but quickly covering it up by saying "...your hands! I mean your hands! You have very beautiful hands, Miyamura..." She can be very jealous in matters involving Miyamura. When other girls approach Miyamura with romantic intentions, she enters a furious, cold mode that Ishikawa and Yuki describe as "ice queen". This happens when she sees Honoka Sawada approach Miyamura, which leads to her being hostile to her when they first meet. However, when it is revealed that Hori is the one Sawada likes, she becomes much more friendly towards her and even invites her to her house, much to Miyamura's annoyance. In Chapter 15, she is seen to be very annoyed when Miyamura was surrounded by several girls to the point of breaking her mechanical pencil and ruler. She subconsciously hears him confess his feelings while she is in bed with a fever. However, she does not respond because she is worried that it will affect their current relationship if she goes to him to clarify what she heard. After her father visits, he asks if she is dating Miyamura, she says yes, showing that she accepts their relationship. After their confirmed relationship, it appears as though Hori and Miyamura have both grown closer to one another. It was Hori that helped chase away Miyamura's bullies, as well as attempting to act adorable when watching horror movies. Later, it is revealed that they have also slept together starting in chapter 37. The depth of their relationship is also shown when it is revealed that Hori enjoys being abused, and will let no one but Miyamura do this to her. After the realization sets in for her that they might be separated after this last year of high school, she tells Miyamura she still wants to be with him. He in turn asks Hori to marry him. As of now in the manga, they are engaged. Souta Hori Hori Souta is her little brother. Kyouko spends her time to take care of him due to their parents busy with work. Thus, although she desires to spend time with her friends, she is responsible for Souta and isn't able to hang out with them. Moreover, Souta sticks and always relies on his sister for help, and later on, Miyamura. Souta and Hori are extremely close, as shown when Souta was worried that Miyamura would be taking away his older sister. He is also shown to be frightened of Kyouko, whenever she tries to do mundane tasks such as cleaning ears. Toru Ishikawa At the start of the series, it is quite clearly shown that Toru had feelings for Kyouko. He even went as far as being quite hostile towards Miyamura at first, but then became good friends with him. And although Kyouko rejected Toru when he confessed to her, they still formed a solid and good friendship. Yuki Yoshikawa She is Hori's friend that hangs out in her friend group. The two are very close and tend to move to one another when the other needs advice, although she does not know what Hori is like at home (her secret). One time she saw Hori walking with a man (Izumi) on the streets, and she asked Hori about it. Hori lied and answered that he was her cousin. Albeit this moment of distrust, Hori is shown to help Yuki on occasion. This is shown when Hori encouraged Yuki to continue cooking (though it may taste awful), as well as assisting Yuki in getting Ishikawa to pretend that they are dating. Kakeru Sengoku He is Kyouko's childhood friend, and used to be "bullied" by her. They later resolve this issue when Hori comes to aid him in the student council. Trivia *Her name Kyouko 'means "capital" (京) ('kyou) and "child" (子) (ko). *Kyouko's surname Hori '''means "moat" (堀). *Hori stands at around 163cm, equal to about 5'4", and weighs 48kg (in Chapter 21: SOS, take note that the weighing scale says 41kg), which is the same as Izumi Miyamura. *Hori does not wear any makeup when she's at home. *Hori is terrible at tongue twisters compared to Miyamura, even though her grades are always better. *Hori dislikes stew. *Hori's favorite anime is Riho's World. * Hori is both a sadist and a masochist as in Chapter 43 she appears to enjoy being shouted at by Miyamura, and also hit. (Also happens in Chapter 46 and Chapter 54). * Hori won second place in the Horimiya character popularity contest on November 17th. * On the webcomic ending, Izumi and Kyouko had a son named '''Kyouhei Miyamura. Gallery See Kyouko Hori's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Hori Family Category:Class 3-1